date a live an OOO
by xzhlfpo
Summary: (a small cross that history will if supported) Shido itsuka as Kamen Rider fight against the spirits or help


(I do not own a live date or Kamen Rider OOO,)

: It is only a small taste of something I'm going to go up if successful complete.

.Shidou Was hiding in the bushes of a park watching the swings with belt OOO

There was a girl with pigtails sitting on a swing. She seemed to have 7 or 8 years. Her pretty face had a melancholy expression and swung He squeaked softly as the swing. No doubt Kotori ... That was five years ago.

-Kotori ...

Seeing her sad expression, Shidou felt as if his heart was tight. It He remembers, this day was the birthday of Kotori. Shidou had gone to the district neighbor to surprise her with a gift ... but did not think she would feel so alone.

When I saw the lonely Kotori, his chest ached and Cinthio severe pain were the purple medals in Shido

"Let's calm down"

"If there ay other way it is for the good of all"

Shidou said throat swallowing He was waiting.

Waiting for "Phantom" appeared with Kotori.

-Originally Kurumi must accompany but by the influence of the purple medal could not be with the

.Shidou Hesitated for a second before saying.

-... Nothing can I hope not to get in trouble with Kamen Rider Den O

I have to flush out "Phantom" before it appears Origami, then there will be no reason to attack first.

-... But if I can do it ... I want to talk.

Shidou hablava muttered as himself.

Though it's rare that you thought he would hostility towards "Phantom"

"But I can not deny that I feel that. After all, it's who turned Kotori and other spirits ... but nothing more than that on "Phantom".

I can not ignore that, if I do, I would like people to believe only Tohka disaster and the other that's something eh learned in my years as non Judging from Rider before attacking ...

In that moment...

Shidou stopped speaking before completing his sentence.

The reason was simple. In his vision ... against Kotori he was playing alone in the Park had a strange visitor.

Age, gender and physical unknown "something".

However, that was normal. As if his appearance was being hidden, "it" was covered by what looked like noise.

... "Phantom". The existence became Kotori, Miku and Origami Spirits.

That he had appeared before Kotori now.

-...

Shidou noted that figure and shuddered. Kotori recalled how he had become the Spirit "Efreet" .The remembered his pained expression.

, I can not act so hastily.

Shidou sighed softly to stay

calm. He held his arms to suppress their tremor. She dug her nails into his arms and some blood spurted from the wound.

He must keep Kotori became a Spirit. Kurumi had said that.

-Kotori And "Phantom" exchanged words, then "Phantom" is He turned to her and held something like a ruby.

And the moment that Kotori touched him, his body began to shimmer.

Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhh ...!

Kotori cried out in pain.

At the same time, an intense heat wave spread with Kotori in the center, and finally a swirl of fire rose.

-¡Guh ...!

Shidou bent and somehow managed to withstand the heat wave.

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes carefully and saw the figure of Kotori with astral dress that looked like a kimono.

Yes ... Kotori had become the Spirit of Fire "Efreet".

"Kotori ... sorry." I lost no time aprobechando The lack of attention to kotori place 3 medals in ruby red core ooo driver then said the word share all runners

"Henshim"!

"Taka" "Kujakur"! "Condor"!

!"TAJADOR""!

(In place of kotori and just before)

Kotori was playing alone in a nearby park.

Not playing ... it was wrong to use that word. His mouth was Kotori folded into "へ" boredom, doing crunches as he sat in swing.

Today was the ninth birthday of Kotori, but his father and mother they were home for work. Your favorite Onii-chan also had disappeared into nowhere.

Uu ... uh ...

Her tears began to fall drop by drop, Kotori used his sleeve to wipe

the eyes.

Kotori wept for the smallest things. She was also known as La Llorona common. This had been mentioned to him by his Onii-chan this morning too, if that still, she could very well be hated by his Onii-chan. No, maybe your Onii- chan did not want to Kotori, so it was not home today ...

Such thought kept popping into his mind, tears were about to overflow again, the banks Kotori his eyes dried quickly.

Even she knew that this can not continue. If not became stronger, it would rejected by her Onii-chan.

This however, caused the opposite to happen. The moment thought why not let the tears forming in his eyes.

Uh ... ah ...

In that moment...

"... Hey, why are you crying?"

Above the head of Kotori, that voice sounded.

Hey...?

Kotori looked up. An indescribable figure was standing there.

Although he knew there was someone there, I could not discern the appearance of that person.

Although he could know he was speaking, I could not tell what was sound.

"Somebody" was there.

Kotori shoulders trembled. She had been told not to talk to strangers, even if it had said it would be difficult not to take care of that person unknown.

E-okay. Onii-chan will get home soon.

Kotori wiped his eyes as he said this, he jumped off the swing and walked return to their home. However...

"Hmph. Your parents and your Onii-chan are not here. You are alone, despite it was your birthday. "

Hearing that, Kotori could not help stopping.

P-why, you know ...

That "person" did not answer his question. Instead, he went on calmly.

"... You can be recognized by your Onii-chan, if you just get stronger."

...That's...

"Hey, do not you want to become stronger? Force your Onii-chan no longer worry about you, did you? "

...

Kotori was silent, as if he felt that "someone" was smiling.

And then he extended his hand to Kotori.

Above his hand, a small object resembling a ruby appeared. Issued a dark glow, was an incomprehensible object.

Its beautiful...

That "person" again smiled in response, and continued.

"If you really want to become strong, all you have to do is touch

this. With that, you will become stronger than anyone. You too Onii-chan, without you definitely want when you've gotten stronger. "

Kotori swallowed.

... You really can make Onii-chan ... love me?

"Aaah, of course."

"Someone," he said. His words were like an invitation. As a temptation.

Kotori reached slowly to touch ... That touch, put everything in motion.

?! ...!?

Instantly, the crimson jewel melted in the palm of Kotori, she felt as if all

his body was a living hell. At the same time, his clothes

He burnt ... leaving behind something that looked like a kimono.

...! Aa ... Aahh

The heat struck his entire body caused the writhing face of Kotori

pain. ... But things did not stop there.

Kotori around burst into crimson flames ...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Aa ... ...!

Those flames spread to the surrounding area while Kotori left

a cry.

Towards the park. Toward this house. To that building. Extending the

shops with them.

As if trying to consume the entire street where Kotori was so

ruthless and violent.

At that moment, a ray of light came from above and hit the ground, that

"Person" disappeared before the eyes of Kotori.

However, the current Kotori had nothing left to worry about that.

The pain of being burned and tortured spread throughout his body. The flames swirling around Kotori gushed as if they were triggered by a flamethrower.

Q-Ehhhhhhhhh ... what ... this ...

After the sensation of pain struck his whole body finally calmed, Kotori looked around ... the landscape that used to be reflected in his eyes had It has been completely destroyed.

Aa, aa, ah ...

Kotori house favorite, your favorite park, a favorite street, everything was in flames.

It was obvious that this was done by his hand. The flames had engulfed Kotori had destroyed everything around completely.

A high-enough ... ...!

Despite their pleas, the force of the flames did not seem to have diminished. By Moreover they seemed to be ignoring the intentions of Kotori while still increasing in size. Kotori's face was stained with tears, large drops fell from her eyes.

Or ... ... Nii-chan! ... Onii-chan!

Kotori!

-In that moment...

A familiar voice came into the ears of Kotori.

The voice that Kotori most wanted to hear ... the voice of her beloved Onii-chan.

As he turned, in the place that the flames had become a barren land, It was the figure of Shidou.

Uu, aa, ah, O, Onii-chan ... Onii-chan, Onii-chan ...!

His two hands dried the tears that stuck to his face, called Shidou.

However, in the instant Shidou tried to approach it, flames Kotori enveloped began to grow and bulge.

...!

Kotori froze. At this rate ... No. If this continues ...

Onii-chan! Stay away...!

Hey?

Shidou let out a sound.

But it was too late heat wave sent by the Kotori flames approached Shido.

... Onii-chan!

Kotori, could see the flames ivan asu brother but before touching it were absorbed by something for someone !.

.Tenia A red suit with semejansas more specifically to a phoenix bird on his head avia a helmet with face and wings of a phoenix on his chest the rhodium phoenix symbol of a yellow circle in his right hand and a shield in a phoenix

This was more specific Shido the future! Kamen Rider OOO chopper Combo

The strange thing was surprised woman or reshino and what are your teeth cre aver interference in its plan of that person

(With Shido the future or Kamen Rider OOO to not confuse)

OOO, I look at his younger self and said,

"Hey you find you well". OOO I expect an answer but was interupido by Kotori

Onii-chan ... Onii-chan! Onii-chan ...

Kotori worried about her brother call

"Kotori" Shido VAT call asercar but she was stopped by OOO

"Hey Let go my sister is in trouble," Shido frantically scream while intentava release

.Phantom To see it intervened

"...Hey, who are you?"

At that time he appeared on Kotori Phantom.

?! ...!?

Kotori to lift his head reflexively, in fact, was the same "person" than before.

You are...

Kotori trembled as he looked at the "person".

¿¡Q-what you did to my body !? I ... do not want this kind of power ... I do not want!

Kotori ended, Phantom hiso ignore him and kept seeing OOO "

"Huh? OOO answered him, do not you tell until you tell me who are you? "

Phantom ignored the question and replied "Perhaps a wizard DEM refers to hunt spirits

, OOO alos sides shook his head and replied, "No I'm not the DEM and I have nothing against spirits I am a hero of Justice"

Phantom did not understand it and I reply "oh so estoces a hero and you do here"

OOO calmly replied "eh come for this child I will take it to a safe place"

"THAN"! Phantom answer stunned by what he had just heard

"NO NO Do not think I'll wear Not while I'm here" Phantom replied angrily

"Eh seriously and that is just a grassy to be used to fulfill our purpose"

"NO YOU DO NOT'll wear'll wear" ! Phantom became so angry with OOO That was to attack

OOO But to see this acted quickly and pulled his wings and flew to the sky quickly, phantom try to follow but could not.

! "Kotori Kotori" Shido estava llorava that being away from his sister but stopped screaming by unconsciousness.

"NO NO NO NO return it return it" ! Phanto llorava that was being Shido and could not haser nothing

"Tell me that you want it" ! OOO asked

"I NEED FOR MY PLAN" ! Phantom I answer him crying but could not see her face had callendo drops below it.

"What plan to convert humans into ghosts and then make the seal with which propocito" !

Phantom was surprised by what he knew

"How come you know that" !

"Why I am I Itsuka Shido the future.


End file.
